moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/REALROSS
}} THANKS GUYS! I GOT CHAT MOD STATUS FROM ABCE2! THANKS ABCE AND EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME!! Ross :) - User Page - Talk - Blog Posts 21:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ! I would like to be a Chat Moderator, as I have noticed that there seems to be many arguments happening on the Moshi Monsters Wiki chat, sometimes even involving chat moderators. I would like to be a chat mod, so that the Moshi Monsters wiki is a very happy place and the rules are followed! I have been here a few months, I have to say its awesome and I'm really active on the chat, usually 12-14 hours a day!! I have lots of experience being a Chat Mod (on other wikis)! Please support me guys ;) Ross :) - User Page - Talk - Blog Posts Support *finley boylan *talk) 14:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *Ross is an awsome friend who desserves this! * [[User:James the http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finley_boylanTrain Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 19:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Ross is a good friend, he does let himself down a little here and there but I bet he an pass that through and show he deserves this chat moderation status. *After talking with Ross I realized that I got it wrong. He has chat hacks so he can make himself away even when he is still here! He is always in PM with Carwynn so that's probably why he doens't talk much in regular chat! I support! *I agreed with Sadie in the comments and I agree with her again :) '''| 22:37, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *I think Ross should totally be a chat mod. He is always trying to break up fights and being nice to everyone around him. I hope he wins! *I agree with the ones above. Good luck! *Pokodot20014 (talk) 13:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) * I totally support! ' Clumsyme22 '''Talk 16:40, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *I think Ross would make a great chat mod * * I support cause all the the above Oppose *I'm really sorry to say this to a good friend, but I oppose. I don't really see you on chat much, and also we're in more need of mods from the UK, seeing as we only have Carwyn. *You dont chat on the wiki chat much. Ollie! | User Talk | Blog Posts (talk) 06:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC Comments * Thanks for everyone that's supported, but I am on chat as much as I can, and personally, I am on the chat when I come on my laptop, thats (14+ hours/day!) I am from the UK. If anything I must say that Ben and Ollie are rarely on the chat. we do have different time zones which should be considered. And Ben, you've voted for another chat mod whose rarely on rather than me, I think you personally dislike me? :'( Ross :) - User Page - Talk - Blog Posts 12:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Approved. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights